gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Are Stalfos in This?
" " is the fourth episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Jon on Game Grumps. Intro "And we're back with Link to the Past. I'm so excited about what we're playing." - Egoraptor. Game progress The Game Grumps continue through the Eastern Palace, defeating the six Armos Knights and obtaining the Pendant of Courage. They receive their task from Sahasrahla to obtain the other two pendants. Discussion Arin and Jon joke about putting a clip of the entire last episode in this episode. Arin talks about how he likes that the player gets to the big treasure chest and it's locked, while Jon disagrees. When Sahasrahla tells the Grumps that they can use the treasure to fight the enemies, Jon thought he meant the pots. Jon and Arin question if the skeleton enemies in the dungeon are Gibdos or Stalfos. Arin attempts to find out by reading the Official Prima Strategy Guide. This conversation moves on to Jon mentioning what he thinks is the scariest enemy in any game: Arin guesses ReDead, but Jon says it is Dead Hand. Jon points out how Arin has a Super Boy, which Arin states anyone can get one now for $80 at superboy.com, which is actually a site having nothing to do with the Super Boy. The Grumps talk about future games they can play on the show, and how the show is going to cause them to play games way more than they have recently. The Game Grumps joke about the Armos. Arin likes how they bounce gracefully, while Jon comments on how terrifying their Ocarina of Time equivalents are, and Arin mentions their flashing dying animations, reminding Jon of the helper's dying animation in Kirby Super Star. They joke about putting annotations on the video to link this. Arin enjoys how quick the treasure chest opening is in A Link to the Past compared to other Zelda games, to which Jon agrees. Quotes "You should send us a text tweet, a tweet-text, at www.imnotgonnaanswerthat.com." - Egoraptor. "Do you understand how much, we get up to like 800 of these a day." - Jon (They both laugh). --------- "That's right, we'll probably play more video game than I've ever played in my life." - Arin "I KNOW! Dude ok, I think I can speak for both of us, we both love video games, we're children at heart like, but like we're always messing around, but like we generally don't have time to play games, because we're always like working or thinking like stuff like that. But like, yeah, like the fact that were doing this for like a channel, we're gonna play games more than we were like kids probably."- Jon Trivia * Jon is incorrect when he says that Dead Hand was in Majora's Mask, as it only exists in Ocarina of Time. * Arin states he got all the shines in Super Mario Sunshine in 3 days. * Jon mentions that he would have liked to play Conker's Bad Fur Day. While albeit short, Jon and Arin did play Conker's Bad Fur Day with Grant Kirkhope. Suggested future games * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (by Jon, agreed by Arin) * Conker's Bad Fur Day (by Jon ) Outro Jon: "Ok, speaking of that, we'll catch you on the next episode. We're gonna be continuing our journey, Link into the Part." Arin: "Link to the part!" Jon: "Teh." Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes